Archivo:JINBO - Don't Know (Ft. Jvcki Wai)
Descripción SBS 정통힙합드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 1 “진보 (Jinbo)”의 ‘Don’t Know (Feat. Jvcki Wai)’ 발매!!! 기획단계에서부터 정통 힙합의 정신과 힙합의 세계를 담아내며 완성도 있는 영상과 음악의 조화를 기대하게 해 한국방송통신 전파진흥원의 우수 영상프로그램 제작지원사업에 당선된 국내 최초 정통 힙합드라마 SBS “힙합왕-나스나길”이 힘찬 발걸음을 시작한다. 이번 드라마는 “신의퀴즈 시즌1”외 다양한 뮤직비디오 감독으로 유명한 이준형 감독이 연출을 맡아 연기뿐만이 아닌 고난도의 랩, 노래, 춤까지 모두 소화해낸 ‘이호원’, “크로스진”의 신원호, “에이프릴”의 ‘이나은’, 그리고 대세 인기 모델 ‘한현민’ 등의 출연자와 함께 청춘의 스웩이 넘치는, 완성도가 뛰어난 국내 최초 정통 힙합드라마를 선보여줄 것이다. 드라마의 첫 번째 OST를 장식하는 SBS “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 1 “진보”의 ‘Don't Know (Feat. Jvcki Wai)’는 힙합씬 새로운 열풍의 주역, 래퍼 'Jvcki Wai'와 수많은 명곡을 만든 프로듀서이자 R&B 싱어인 “진보”가 공동으로 프로듀싱하여 사랑과 그 떨림에 대한 느낌을 두 아티스트만의 유니크한 색깔로 해석한 매력적인 사운드를 지닌 곡이다. LYRICS 무슨 말인지 I feel u I feel u 너는 다 알겠지 바로 지금 내 기분도 울리지 않던 왼쪽 밑 비상벨 It’s ringing It’s ringing It’s ringing It’s ringing 또 먼저 다가와 너는 너의 멋이 뭔지 잘만 아는 것 같아 흐트러짐 하나 없이 완벽하지만 네 속은 알 수가 없어 말 아닌 느낌 더 부정하기 전에 이미 문은 활짝 열렸어 얼어붙은 자물쇠는 Let it go 네가 키를 쥐었다면 Let me know I don’t know what is love but I feel it I don’t know what is love but I’m with u I don’t know what is love but I need u I don’t know what is love but it’s love Don’t know what is love but I still love it Don’t know what is love but I still want it Don’t know what is love I keep chasin’ Don’t know what is love my heart’s racin’ Don’t know what is love I keep on talkin’ Don’t know what is love I keep fallin’ Don’t know what is love but I still want it Don’t know what is love but I still love it What is love? What is love? 모두가 알고 있어 알고 있어 그리고 또 잘 몰라 아무도 What is love? 이렇게 내 마음을 찢어놓고 그 사이로 다시 숨쉬게 해줘 Who are you love? 어디서 온 건지 알 수 있다면 거기 가서 실컷 마시고 싶어 말로 표현 안돼 답답하니까 목마른 우린 계속 노래 불러 다가갈 때마다 도망가는 너 소리 칠 때마다 도망가는 너 내가 다 줄 때만 돌아오는 너 내가 외로울 때마다 없는 너 What is love? I’m cravin’ 내가 하는 말 들려? What is love? I’m feenin’ 너는 지금 나 보여? What is love? I’m achin’ All over my body What is love l’m feelin’ 너무 아프게 느껴 Don’t know what is love but I still love it Don’t know what is love but I still want it Don’t know what is love I keep chasin’ Don’t know what is love my heart’s racin’ Don’t know what is love I keep on talkin’ Don’t know what is love I keep on doin' Don't know what is love Don't know what is love #힙합왕나스나길#진보#재키와이#JINBO#Jvcki Wai#음악드라마#hiphop#rap NEW는 영화, 음악, 드라마, 극장사업, 스포츠 등 다양한 엔터테인먼트의 분야를 아우르는 종합 콘텐츠 미디어 그룹입니다. MUSIC&NEW의 유튜브 채널을 구독하시고 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Categoría:Vídeos